


Surprise

by DonAnon



Series: SouRin week 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke surprises Rin with a visit.</p>
<p>Day 6 of Sourin week. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Why did I get stuck with such animals for roommates?” Rin muttered to himself. He was on his hands and knees mercilessly scrubbing the kitchen floor. Sousuke was coming the next day for his first visit and Rin wanted-NEEDED-to make a good impression in the hopes that Sousuke would want to come live with him when the time was right.

 

Everyone knew how important Sousuke’s visit was to him and his roommates promised to be on their best behavior and stay out of his way. However, life didn’t stop in the mean time and his roommates seemed to be mercilessly messy, especially in the kitchen. Hence why the space was getting the utmost care and attention.

 

It was almost up to his golden standards when his roommate, Ivan, walked into the kitchen with muddy shoes. Rin thought he was going to have a stroke.

 

“Ivan what the fuck! My boyfriend is coming tomorrow, to-fucking-morrow and you’re making cleaning impossible! Didn’t you see on my fucking hands and knees scrubbing the shit out of this floor? Fucking idiot! I could kill you!”

 

Ivan laughed nervously and scratched his head. “I’m sorry, Rin, but I barely understood any of that. You slipped into Japanese again. The only thing I got was my name and idiot.”

Rin sunk back on his haunches and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. This visit has me on edge and your shoes…I just cleaned the floor and you come in here with muddy shoes!”

Ivan looked from his shoes to the floor to his shoes again and took them off. “Geez, I’m sorry. Look it’s gonna be fine. Your man’s gonna love it here. Why don’t I make it up to you. Let me put my shoes away and change and I’ll help you scrub.”

“Thank you!”

 

True to his word, Ivan changed and came back to help Rin finish the kitchen. He instructed Ivan to work on the living room while he made some final adjustments to the bathroom. He was scrubbing the toilet when he heard the front door open and the voices of his other roommate, Matt. He thought he heard a third voice, but it was hard to tell over the music playing in the other room. He went back to scrubbing when Ivan called him into the room again.

 

“Guys, I really need to finish-” Rin’s words died on his lips the moment he laid on the source of the third voice. There was Sousuke looking as gorgeous as ever in a tight black t-shirt and sinfully tight jeans that rested perfectly on his hips. He smiled at Rin.

 

“Oi.”

“W-what are you doing here?” Rin asked Sousuke in Japanese. Rin lapsed back in English to ask his roommates “What’s he doing here?”

Matt laughed. “Care to explain to him, Sousuke?”

Sousuke nodded and addressed Rin in English. It wasn’t perfect, but Rin was very impressed. “I wanted to surprise you. Gou helped me make arrangements with roommate to pick me up from the airport.”

Tears welled up in the red hair’s eyes. “Sou…”

 

Realizing he and the house were probably in disarray, he hid his face in his hands and turned away. He switched back to their native tongue. “God I look awful! This place looks awful! Ugh, I’m embarrassed! This is awful. You must hate it already.”

Sosuke laughed and pulled him in a tight embrace. “Don’t you get it, Rin? I don’t care about what kind of place you live or what you wear. I always think you look beautiful even when you’re sweaty and unkempt. You could be living and a cardboard box and I’d still be happy to be here, because I’d be with you. That’s all that matters.”

 

That did it. Rin turned to face Sousuke and sobbed uncontrollably.

 

Sousuke held him and pressed soft kisses into his hair until Rin calmed down. He pulled away and pulled him down into a passionate kiss causing his roommates to make disappear.

 

“I’m glad you’re here. Welcome to Australia.” Rin whispered after he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more tooth rotting fluff! ^_^
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Come hang out on tumblr!: http://thedonanon.tumblr.com/


End file.
